In using bathroom shower equipment presently available, it is usually not possible to temporarily shut off the shower, for example, for applying soap to the user's body, without closing the associated hot and cold water supply faucets. This destroys the relative settings of the faucets previously established to obtain a desired mixed supply temperature of the water discharged from the shower head. In order to reestablish these settings when the shower is again turned on the faucets have to be readjusted to provide the desired water output temperature, in which process substantial time is consumed, causing discomfort to the wet user, and wherein a considerable amount of water is wasted during the attempt to reestablish the desired temperature. Also, the currently available spray adjusting devices used in shower heads are relatively difficult to operate, are structurally complicated, and do not provide a satisfactory range of adjustment.